L'anima che sussurra dall'aldilà
by Koko-13
Summary: "El problema de Trish con ella con ella era físico, Brina Cantucci no podría ser más parecida a Bruno Buccellati ni siendo su hermana. Hasta el maldito nombre se parecía". En el día de su boda Giorno debe despedirse de los sentimientos que tenía por el hombre que murió por su sueño. [Postcanon] [Giorno x OC] [Leve MisTrish] [BruGio Week 2019]


**L'anima che sussurra dall'aldilà**

Prompt: Goodbye - Wedding

—¡Trish, asegúrate que ese nudo esté bien echo! —gritó Mista sosteniendo la escalera en la gran puerta de la iglesia sobre la cual su novia anudaba un lazo lo mejor posible.

—¡Te oí las primeras cuatro veces! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo, la organza es muy resbalosa!

—¿No eres tú la experta en cosas resbalosas? —preguntó burlándose de su stand y ganándose que la de cabello rosa golpeara su pie con un escalón para sacarse el tacón y hacerlo caer golpeándolo de lleno en la cara— ¡Auch! Hey, tenía que volver a decírtelo así no serían cuatro veces, hoy todo tiene que estar perfecto.

—Mista ¿podrías no ser tan ruidoso? Maldición, estás más nervioso que el novio —se quejó irritado Fugo subiendo las escaleras de la iglesia.

A su lado llevando un gran ramo nupcial con nardos, azaleas y bastantes claveles tanto blancos como rosados, Giorno Giovanna se robó las miradas de sus amigos e invitados luciendo arrebatador en su traje de novio Salvatore Ferragamo, el chaleco se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, en conjunto el saco resaltaba su atlética silueta. Estaba hecho todo un adulto, tenía unos meses de haber cumplido veintitrés años, alcanzó a medir 190 centímetros, forjó musculatura ligera y sus perfectos rasgos faciales le daban apariencia de escultura renacentista. Sus amigos pudieron apreciar por primera vez cuanto había crecido el mocoso de quince años que conquistó la mafia italiana persiguiendo un sueño demasiado ambicioso, uno capaz de costarle la vida a tres personas muy valiosas.

—Buccellati hubiese estado encantado de verte así —murmuró Trish al lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo con fuerza.

—Lo sé.

—Hablando de Buccellati, esto es suyo —dijo Mista extendiéndole algo a Giorno, regresándole después el tacón rojo con el que fue golpeado a Trish.

Giovanna se quedó boquiabierto al ver la insignia de hierro que identificaba a una persona como miembro de Passione.

—Mista, esto es…

—Recordé que el novio debe llevar algo de hierro en el bolsillo para la buena suerte y también creí que querrías tener algo suyo en un día tan importante.

Giorno sonrió melancólico, apretando el símbolo contra su pecho. Gracias a la habilidad de Gold Experience a través de sus dedos pudo sentir la poderosa energía vital de Bruno Buccellati cerca de su corazón como un segundo palpitar al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

—Vamos, la novia debe estar por llegar —apuró Fugo a los tres por la puerta de la iglesia.

Ciertamente no pasó mucho antes que la marcha nupcial empezara a ser tocada y la novia entrase acompañada por su padre.

Mista, el padrino a la izquierda de Giorno sonrió enternecido, incluso los escandalosos Sex Pistols se habían quedado callados al ver a la hermosa mujer subir al altar iniciando la ceremonia. Fugo a su lado carraspeó teniendo sentimientos encontrados, estaba tan feliz porque su jefe encontrase el amor en una mujer tan dulce, pero por otra parte se seguía sintiendo un poco culpable por ella.

Trish, sentada en primera fila del lado del novio sonrió al verlo entendiéndolo perfectamente, ella fue la primera en expresar su inconformidad con la entonces novia de Giorno Giovanna. Fijó su atención en ella quien apenas podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad al recibir el ramo de flores en manos de su futuro esposo y escuchar al sacerdote iniciar con la ceremonia, por supuesto su problema con ella nunca fue su manera de ser, al contrario, se trataba de una mujer bondadosa y fuerte.

Su problema con ella era físico, Brina Cantucci no podría ser más parecida a Bruno Buccellati ni siendo su hermana. Hasta el maldito nombre se parecía, joder; de no tener una familia enorme y su vida tan documentada que era aburrida, la pandilla habría sospechado Giorno la creó con el poder de Gold Experience.

La mujer de cabello rosa recorrió con la mirada a Brina de abajo arriba sonriendo socarrona, con ese vestido de novia Valentina de la casa de moda Amelia Sposa y la corona de flores aliento de bebé la hacían lucir salida de un cuento de hadas en honor a su nombre, como una princesa. Su perfecta piel morena, hermosos ojos azules, pestañas densas y largo cabello negro seguían dándole un poco de escalofríos a veces.

La conocieron en una fiesta para recibir el año nuevo 2003, en aquellos años Brina tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, Mista, Giorno y Sheila E se pasaron un poco de copas apenas pudiendo mantener una conversación decente mientras Fugo y ella bailaban en la pista. Desde ese punto ambos pudieron verlo todo, cuando Brina se acercó a la barra riendo con sus amigas el alcohol pareció desaparecer al igual toda la sangre en el cuerpo de GioGio, menos mal tenía el poder de crear vida.

Seguía sin estar en sus cinco sentidos porque esa fue la primera vez que sus amigos lo vieron abordar a una mujer con claras intenciones de coquetearle. Trish nunca imaginó a ese muchacho tan serio portándose tan encantador cuando se lo proponía, le invitó el trago que ella quisiera, la llevó a una mesa apartada del gentío y ahí la hizo reír, sonrojarse, derretirse por él. Al día siguiente Giorno regresó a casa después de mediodía luciendo demasiado culpable pese a tener una exitosa conquista de una noche.

Creyeron ahí terminaría la historia, con el jefe de Passione finalmente dejando atrás sus sentimientos por el hombre que perdió la vida haciendo realidad su sueño, moviéndose adelante como siempre lo hacía y no fue así.

A Trish le parecía gracioso que en realidad no le sorprendió saber de esos sentimientos por Buccellati, ella misma necesitó conocer por un par de días a ese increíble hombre de fuerte determinación e ideales inamovibles para enamorarse perdidamente de él, le tomó mucho más tiempo dejar de llorar por él y empezar de nuevo con Mista. Por supuesto, ella le reclamó ese hecho a Giorno, nada podría reemplazar a Bruno Buccellati, no era justo hacerle daño a esa inocente princesa de ojos azules.

Giorno mismo lo sabía a la perfección, él no podría cambiar ese hecho, jamás podría despertar sin ver las flores de naranjo, las sultán amarillas, el vino Castle Silent ni el tirador de la cremallera sin extrañarlos. Ya no estaba Abbacchio para increparlo por existir, Narancia no podría regresar a la escuela y Bruno… maldición, Bruno Buccellati. El tiempo pasaba sin darle la oportunidad de dejarlo ir de su corazón.

—Giorno Giovanna, ¿aceptas recibir a Brina Cantucci como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto.

—Brina Cantucci, ¿quieres recibir a Giorno Giovanna como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto.

Giorno trató con todas sus fuerzas de alejar aquellos pensamientos, él siempre miraba hacia adelante, cargando con la voluntad de quienes se quedaron atrás. Dejaba esos pensamientos melancólicos para las noches, definitivamente no durante su boda, no frente a los brillantes ojos inocentes de su novia.

—Queridos hermanos, roguemos humildemente al Señor que derrame la gracia de su bendición sobre estos hijos suyos, que acaban de contraer matrimonio en Cristo, y a los que unión en santa alianza, los haga perseverar en un mismo amor.

—Amén —respondieron los presentes.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Al levantar el velo la sonrisa del rubio se borró. Ella era su esposa, debió repetírselo una vez más, su esposa, esa sonrisa engatusadora no pertenecía a ella; el reflejo de la apasionada personalidad Bruno en sus gestos no era más que una ilusión de su desesperada imaginación.

Pese a mantener esos pensamientos, el beso no se sintió real, no fue como besarla a ella.

La celebración nupcial fue en la preciosa playa de Lampedusa, Sicilia; Giorno se encontró satisfecho al ver todo el trabajo de organización dando frutos, la iluminación en lámparas flotantes, las mesas repletas de flores, música en vivo, la pista de baile de cristal con luces y Brina entre todo aquello luciendo radiante. Sonrió al verla bailando con su padre, un bonachón hombre de tercera edad quien tampoco cabía de la felicidad por estar presente en la boda de su amada hija menor.

El jefe de Passione no miente cuando le dice cuanto la ama, tampoco lo hace por su parecido a Bruno, porque quizá en la parte física verla siempre le hace pensar en él, pero cuando se trata de su personalidad no podrían ser más diferentes. El pandillero era un hombre justo, determinado, un líder inspirador tan fiel a sus ideales que murió por ellos. Por otra parte, al pensar en Brina piensa más en una niña bondadosa, quizá una mártir, prefería evitar todo tipo de conflicto, si para eso debía cambiar su manera de pensar, hacer cosas en las que no creía o incluso sacrificarse ella lo haría.

Alguien como ella no debía mezclarse con la mafia y Giorno se encargará de evitarlo con la vida si es necesario.

Ciertamente la ama, pero…

Pero no con la misma intensidad como amó a Bruno Buccellati.

Una de las lámparas de papel se desenganchó de las otras emprendiendo camino al mar donde fue perdiendo altura hasta casi caer entre las olas en calma durante la puesta de Sol, el novio fue por ella queriendo apartarse un poco de la fiesta, al alcanzarla pudo ver a su stand flotando sobre el agua, mirándolo fijamente.

—No existe ningún poder que pueda revertir la muerte, esa es una de las pocas verdades irremediables de este mundo.

El problema con tener un stand réquiem radicaba en su independencia, respondía a sus deseos más profundos en lugar de a su voluntad, utilizaba su propia inteligencia para cuestionarlo directamente y actuar por su cuenta, gracias a ello ha aprendido mucho sobre sí mismo, sobre cuando a veces simplemente es mejor seguir a su corazón.

—Nunca he querido eso.

—Es la única manera en la que se podría cumplir ese desconsolado deseo dentro de ti.

—Y como has dicho, es imposible, yo lo sé.

—Debes despedirte de él.

—Ya lo he hecho, su voluntad es la que siempre vivirá dentro de mí, quien me hará caminar en el sendero correcto.

Sólo, hubiese querido poder decirle cuanto lo amaba, durante el corto tiempo en que pudo conocerlo creía se trataba de pura admiración por conocer a un líder de verdad, de cariño resultante a ser la primera persona en su vida en creer en él dándole su la confianza y apoyo. Después de su muerte debieron pasar uno o quizá dos años para que él pudiese entender por qué seguía queriendo con tanta fuerza verlo una vez más, porque cuando miraba atrás se daba cuenta que no solamente le quería, sino se enamoró genuinamente de él, recordaba su cuerpo con algo de erotismo creciente y en su alma con puro amor pensando que nunca encontraría a alguien como él y de hecho así fue.

—Si quieres la oportunidad de decirle que lo amas, sólo díselo —declaró mostrando la insignia de hierro en sus manos, al parecer la tomó al desprenderse del cuerpo de su usuario.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Una encantadora voz masculina respondió por el stand.

—Has crecido mucho, Giorno Giovanna.

Debió reunir todo su valor para voltear atrás lentamente, iluminado por la luz de la fiesta a modo de resplandor dorado, la elegante figura Bruno llevando también un formal traje blanco le sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó regresando a su stand.

—Usé la energía vital de su insignia como medio para traer su alma, aunque es algo que llevó consigo durante años el enlace no durará mucho tiempo.

Giorno se mordió el labio inferior en una sonrisa triste, claro, él mejor que nadie podía decir cómo se sentía el alma de Buccellati y el fantasma tenía una presencia idéntica a la cual despidió aquella mañana en Roma. Después de ocho años volvía a verlo, no sabía qué decir.

—Te he estado observando, fue un camino difícil pero al final lograste cumplir tu sueño e hiciste de Passione una organización justa.

Habló a la par que se acercaba al rubio, su gesto cambió a uno más divertido al ver la clara diferencia de alturas, Giorno había crecido tanto en su exterior como en su interior.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —susurró, aprovechando la cercanía le pasó las manos por los dorados rizos atados en una larga trenza.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria Giovanna sintió que no podría contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo, si tan solo no temiera esa imagen se desvaneciera al hacerlo.

—Yo jamás lo habría logrado sin todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Las manos de Bruno aprisionaron las mejillas de Giorno con delicadeza, sintiéndose como suspiros sobre su piel.

—Pero fuiste tú quien me dio fuerzas, quien me regresó a la vida en más de un sentido —repitió perdiéndose en los brillantes ojos verdes del novio—. Posees una pasión inspiradora, incitas a los demás a seguirte y fue eso lo que más me gustó de ti, la razón por la cual moriría ayudándote a conseguir tu sueño.

—Lo hiciste.

—Y lo volvería a hacer.

Giorno se atrevió a deslizar sus manos a la cintura de Buccellati con extrema cautela, temiendo desvanecer la preciosa imagen frente a él.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Te amo.

Imprimiendo cuanto cariño pudo Buccellati pegó sus frentes, debiendo inclinar un poco la cabeza del rubio para alcanzarlo.

—Yo también te amo.

Giovanna cedió a su impulso de apresar a Bruno en un fuerte abrazo, desde la cintura lo fijó lo más posible a su cuerpo con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetó su cabeza contra su cuello. Quería quedarse así para siempre.

Ojalá pudieran quedarse así para siempre. Sintiéndose en lo más profundo de sus almas entrelazadas, amándose como no pudieron hacerlo en vida, teniéndose el uno al otro contra el mundo, nada más que dos amantes trágicos.

El fantasma hizo un poco de distancia con el propósito de besarlo. El contacto fue débil, puro tal elixir sagrado, regocijando el alma del jefe de la mafia.

Se separaron un poco deseando mirar los ojos enamorados del otro, tenían tanto que decirse sin nada de tiempo, dejando a las ventanas de sus almas susurrarse palabras de amor, de esperanza y de vida, esperando alcanzar a amarse durante ese corto momento lo suficiente para satisfacer su sed hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Lejos, en la fiesta de boda del hombre enmarañado en el alma de su primer amor, acompañada por los músicos en el escenario Trish inició una balada de sus primeros éxitos, cantando con su magnífica voz sobre los diferentes tipos de amor en la vida de una persona. Bruno sonrió.

—Se feliz, Giorno Giovanna, yo siempre estaré velando por ti,

—Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Se despidieron con otro beso, uno mucho más largo, tan apasionado que estremeció el cuerpo de Giorno desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, tan lleno de amor que Bruno se sintió vivo por un momento. Así, gradualmente el cuerpo del fantasma fue llevado por el viento como arena dorada, perdiéndose en el mar en calma.

Giorno sintió una lágrima bajar por sus mejillas. Bruno Buccellati siempre, siempre va a estar en su corazón.

—¿GioGio? —llamó una dulce voz femenina.

—Brina, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Obviamente noté que mi novio faltaba en nuestra boda —le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él exactamente de la misma manera como Bruno lo hizo antes.

—Creí que entre tu padre y Mista no tendrías tiempo para tu ahora esposo.

—Si quieres que ya tengamos tiempo el uno para el otro deberíamos marcharnos de una vez a la luna de miel —borró su sonrisa al limpiar la lágrima de Giorno—. ¿Sabes que las personas quienes no están acostumbradas a llorar no saben qué hacer con las lágrimas?

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, ella era muy buena para entenderlo.

—Siempre he pensado que Trish y tú comparten ese sentimiento de haberse enamorado de alguien que se marchó y aunque amen a otras personas jamás podrán olvidarlo —comentó obviamente aludiendo a la canción sonando en lejanía.

—Lo siento.

—Estoy bien con eso, todos tenemos un pasado.

Sintiéndose en paz con la culpa que antes lo atormentaba, Giorno abrazó a su esposa, sería feliz con ella y el resto del equipo Buccellati tal como lo prometió.

Él debía vivir con eso, continuar con todo el amor que sentía por Bruno y ser una mejor persona por ello, era el destino de quienes sobrevivieron. Era su destino.

Fin.

**N/A**:

"GER no tiene esa habilidad" ¡Me vale! ¡Nada en JJBA tiene sentido!

Por cierto, las galletas buccellati son sicilianas de higo y el cantucci es algo entre un pan/galleta de la toscana, quería que hasta en eso se parecieran y originalmente su apellido iba a ser Cuccidati, una variante de las buccellati, pero hasta a mí me pareció demasiado descaro.

¡Espero tuvieran una divertida BruGio Week!


End file.
